Bulla (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 6 Bulla (also known as Bra) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 29 *Release date: 1995 These miniature Keshi Part 29 figurines were released in capsule toys and incorporated 2-packs and 3-packs of characters from both DBZ and DBGT. Each capsule had 2 to 3 characters attached to a plastic base, which could be snapped off and kept separate from each other. All figurines in each capsule came in a single color, so in Bulla's case, the figurine may appear in blue, tan, red or any other color although entirely in that color. This is the only Bulla piece to feature her in her younger days near the end of DBZ. The Bulla mold portrays her standing and waving hello in an innocent manner. Other pieces included alongside this specific Bulla are Vegeta and Bulma. These figurines are a part of Series 29. *Keshi Part 30 snap figurines *Release date: 1996 These miniature gashapon figurines were released in capsule toys and incorporated 3-packs of characters from both DBZ and DBGT. Each capsule had 3 characters attached to a plastic base, which could be snapped off and kept separate from each other. All figurines in each capsule came in a single color, so in Bulla's case, multiple coloring schemes were used. The Bulla mold portrayed her raising her hand up in a celebratory expression of victory as she waves, maintaining her other hand in an open palm posture as she is seen in movement. She is attached to Uub and Goten in this set. Pieces included in this series are Gohan with Videl, Emperor Pilaf with Shu and Mai, Yamcha with Bulma, Dende with Goku, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, Vegito with Super Buu (Gotenks-absorbed), Super Buu (Piccolo-absorbed), Kid Buu, Uub with Bulla and Goten, Trunks with Pan and Goku, Mr. Satan with Vegeta and Krillin for a total of 10 pieces and 24 characters in the part 30 set. *Dragon Children figures Vol. 2 *Release date: 2019 This figure belongs to Dragon Children, a collection that is composed exclusively by children characters. There is also Goku GT (both base and Super Saiyan). DeAgostini *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Collection: Your Heroes in 3D *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 5-inch set comprising of numerous pieces, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Bulla (who stood at about 4 inches or 11 cm) was included in this set due to her appearance in the entirety of DBGT. The figurines are immobile with miniature white bases to stand on. This particular figurine's base is round by shape. Bulla comes in her basic standing pose, resting both her hands on her waist as she wears a wicked smile. She is either annoyed, bored, or aggravated as seen by her position. This piece is the largest Bulla model produced and is a depiction of the character in her appearance in GT, wearing her all-red outfit. It is also the only Bulla piece offered by DeAgostini. This figure's package reads her name as "Bra" and is number 17 of the full "Your Heroes in 3D" collection. *DBGT Collection series *Release date: 2001 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 4 to 5 inch set comprising of approximately 50 characters, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. The additional slew of figurines added by the Editions Atlas variation in 2001 allowed for a second Bulla to be seen and was included in this set due to her appearance in the GT sagas. The figurines are immobile with miniature round black bases to stand on. The Japanese name of the character is notated at the bottom of her base along with the date of release. Bulla is seen in exactly the same position as prior although this variant holds a darker red tone for her clothing and has less of an orange hue as the prior DeAgostini piece. This is figurine number 23 of the Editions Atlas series set. Panini *Dragon Ball GT Premium series *Release date: 2001 Italian company Panini has released a unique sticker series that has included figurines within its mini cellophane trading card pamphlets entitled "Dragon Ball GT Premium" and has "Special Stickers" written on the cover as well as the Panini logo. This miniature Bulla figurine is on par with the "Saga Continues" Irwin line and the "Super Guerriers" AB Groupe line. It is modeled very similar to these sculpts and comes in the same height bracket. As a miniature collectible, Bulla is seen with both arms resting on her waist, similar to her DeAgostini piece in terms of her position. She is seen wearing a smile in this version as well. She is seen wearing her all-red outfit for this figurine as well. There is much detail on this piece even for a miniature figurine, making it a very nice collectible at this scale. Messori Cioccolato *Dragon Ball GT figurine series *Release date: 2003 Released in February 2003, this miniature scale series has incorporated some previously released pieces under the Panini license. This time, it was released by "Messori Cioccolato," a brand of chocolate candy. Pieces featured in this set are Pan, adult Gohan, Vegeta, Dr. Myuu, Uub, Baby, Bulma, Videl, Bulla, Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Giru, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Super Saiyan Trunks, and Goku (child-size). Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise